1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new polysilane compound and, more particularly, to a photosensitive composition using the new polysilane compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, R. West et al. synthesized a high-molecular polysilane soluble in a solvent (J. Am. Chem. Soc., 103, 7352, 1981).
A polysilane can be used as a precursor of a SiC. In addition, extensive studies have been made with a view to applying a polysilane to a photo resist sensitive to deep UV, a radical initiator, and a photoconductor, on the basis of the unique characteristics inherent to an Si-Si bond. Of the above applications, the application of a polysilane to a photo resist sensitive to deep UV is expected to be most promising, due to the polysilane's excellent oxygen-plasma resistance, a property which is required of a photo resist if it is to be photo-engraved by means of a recently developed double-layer resist system photoengraving process which employs reactive ion etching using oxygen-plasma.
In the case of the above conventional polysilane synthesized by R. West et al., all the side chains bonded to Si, which constitutes a backbone chain (Si-Si bond), are hydrocarbons. Therefore, this polysilane is a nonpolar compound and hence is soluble in nonpolar solvents such as toluene, xylene, or benzene, but is insoluble in polar solvents such as methanol, acetone, or water. As a result, the number of applications in which this polysilane can be used is somewhat limited.